The End Of My Adventure
by Outcast001
Summary: Everything is said and done. Everything that we've set out to do. As one story ends, another begins. And it is the end of my story, the end of my adventure. Finally. (just a small one-shot idea on the very end of my Rising Together story)


**Okay, so this has been on my mind for a while now. And I decided to write it out and post it as a separate thing. To those who haven't read Rising Together (which is not finished) I suggest you do. And, just in case, WARNING there is death in this fic. However, it's a relatively nice and peaceful death.**

**QUESTION! There is an extra part, near the end, that I've been contemplating, and I want to know if anyone is interested in reading it. If so, I'll put it in another chapter or something. Anyways Read &amp; Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I suggest listening to King by Lauren Aquilina while reading this.**

* * *

I smiled as I watched my children talk with their children, their children's children playing not far away. It was nice to have the whole family gathered, to see them all bonding and happy and healthy. It's been so long since they we all got together like this.

I furrowed my brow at that. How long had it been? I can't seem to remember. I sighed at that, there were a lot of things I was beginning to forget, it seems my age was finally beginning to catch up with me. I stood smoothly from my seat on the veranda and closed my book, I had been staring at the same sentence for the last few minutes and I knew I wouldn't be getting any further any time soon.

Going back inside, I went to the bookshelf by the stairs and slid my book back in its place. Stepping back I observed my collection. I had written out my journeys, but shortly after my 'retirement' I decided to rewrite them as a book series and published them. Of course shortly after publication the government intervened, and my series became something you had to buy on the black market or from 'specialty dealers' but I was surprised by how popular they had become. It seems my life story fascinated many minds, young and old.

"Grandma?" a young voice called from the bottom of the stairs. I blinked and turned, smiling at the blonde child. Marisa was so much like her father, who had married my blonde daughter Anne, in curiosity and creativity but was much more responsible than her older brother Marcus. It reminded me of Marco, often times, and I found my heartache returning. Though it was more a dull ache now, compared to the sharp burn it used to be.

"Yes my sweetling?" I asked pleasantly, and the young girl quickly walked forward and took my hands, obviously my emotion had shown. Marisa was nearly twenty one, but everyone was a child to me nowadays, and had followed my footstep in becoming a traveller but she often spoke about becoming a pirate if she found a crew she likes.

"Are you well?" she asked in concern, proving my assumption correct. She had seen my thoughts, the clever girl.

"Just remembering dear, I'll be fine" I answered easily, and while she didn't look entirely convinced she conceded and nodded. Deciding it would be best to move on from this topic, I tugged her towards the door and we joined the rest of the family.

My children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, along with family friends, partners and even crew members were present and I found myself calm and content. Sarah had recently given birth to twins, and she was going to name them after her uncles Edward and Ronan, so everyone was abuzz with excitement at the new additions to the family.

I promised myself I would wait, that I would last until the children were born, and I have. Shame I wouldn't be able to see them grow up, but my time had long since passed. I was the last, and soon there would be no more. The memories of the past will soon be written in words and told as stories and legends, the ones that lived them were gone and soon so shall I.

The afternoon approached quickly, and while everyone went inside to prepare dinner, take care of the little ones or get ready for bed, I went to my eldest, Edward, and told him I would be going for a walk. Just to the tree by the cliff, I assured him, but the look he gave me told he knew what was going to happen. He seemed so aware of the world, and he knew it was my time. He gave me a tight hug, and I felt his love for me pour into the embrace.

"Bye ma" he whispered, pulling back slowly before turning away to enter the house and join his family. I was glad then that I had bought such a large house, if the noise was anything to go by.

Shaking my head with an amused smile, I turned away from the house and walked into the woods surrounding the property, taking a familiar and worn path uphill. It was a gentle slope, but still noticeable. The trees tall and broad, giving shelter with a thick canopy that allowed only small beams of light through even on the hottest and brightest days.

I reached my spot as the sun was setting. A large gum tree was standing alone, just a few metres from the high cliff, its tall branches casting long shadows against the woods behind it. I sat down in a comfortable spot amongst the roots, leaning my back against the smooth bark and sturdy wood, I stared out at the orange-tinted sun and the clouds a mix of orange, gold, purple, pink and even blue. Memories of my days here flitted by like whispers on the wind, before drifting to my younger days. The days I spent travelling. Meeting the Whitebeard Pirates. Asa. The Stawhats. Everything.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath, and let it out slowly.

"Hello again" I spoke casually, as though greeting an old friend, and I was.

"Hello indeed" he spoke, his voice soft and gentle. I smiled and opened my eyes, lifted my head, and looked at the one who had brought me to this world. The one who would now take me from it.

"It's been a while"

"Indeed it has" I shook my head at his antics, watching as he took a single step forward and held out his hand. "It's time to go" his voice was still soft and gentle.

"I know" I whispered, reaching out to grasp his hand. He helped me stand, but I found myself surprised at the fluidity of my motions, how easy it was for my muscles to push and stretch. My body felt lighter, stronger. Stronger than it had in years, decades even.

I looked down at my hand, expecting paper-like skin, soft and wrinkled with age, lined with veins and dotted with sun marks. I found smooth pale skin, unmarked from age. They looked strong. And indeed, when I flexed my fingers, they felt strong and obeyed my minds commands easily. No soreness from the arthritis, or stiffness from the joints, or weakness from the muscle. These were the hands of someone young and strong and full of life. They were my hands, from so long ago.

I looked up at Death, and felt his smile even though I couldn't feel it. I looked down at myself, and saw my clothes had changed. My summer dress was gone, and in its place was my old style. The bare feet, baggy pants, even my maroon hoodie! I let out a breathless laugh of wonder, patting down the familiar fabrics, finding them just the same as they used to be. I rocked back on my heels and pushed myself onto my toes before letting my feet fall flat on the soft grass again. My legs were strong again! They held my weight with such ease, with such miniscule effort, like they used to. Now there was no bare-there limp from that ankle that never-quite-healed. No weakness from my knee, which had gotten soft and the join socket loose, and my muscles were steady and strong unlike they used to be, so worn from all my battles and travels. I took a deep breath, and revealed in having full lungs. No more pain in my right lung, where I had been stabbed by a poisoned blade that didn't allow my lung to heal and had been causing me pain whenever I breathed too deeply for the last twenty years.

I had barely noticed my slowly weakening state, until now. Until I was given everything back. I twisted my torso and laughed at how easy it was to move, how the muscles stretched _pleasantly,_ instead of that painful pull from that nasty burn. My body was whole and hale and despite the fact that I was dead I felt _alive_. It was an amazing, the feeling of being able to move so easily.

"Enough of that" Grimm interrupted, chuckling at me in good humour, and I turned back to him. "They're waiting for you" he stated, fondness filling his voice.

I took a breath and stepped forward quickly, excitement shining in my eyes. That's right, everyone was waiting for me. I was the last. I had outlasted everyone, even the King of the Pirates and his Queen. They're children had become my children, through marriage or because I simply claimed them as part of my family, and they were. I had watched them grow up, watched their grandkids grow up and start families of their own.

Luffy and Asa, Pops and Thatch and Ace and… and Marco. Everyone. Everyone was there, and they were waiting for me.

Tears filled my eyes as my throat constricted with my emotions, and I had to breathe slowly or risk having a breakdown. God I miss them. I miss them all. How long has it been? I don't know anymore. I don't care, either, because I won't have to wait much longer.

I turned back, and looked at myself. My body was there, silver hair down and loose, a few wisps caught in the wind, body relaxed as though asleep and eyes closed with a soft, content smile on cold lips. I was dead, but I barely looked it. The only sign was the stillness. No rise of the chest, or subtle shifting, or fluttering of closed eyelids. My body was still, but peaceful, content, happy. I turned back to the Grimm Reaper with a smiled on my face.

"I'm ready" and with that, I walked into Death's embrace.

* * *

**And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! Ta, everyone. For now, at least ;)**


End file.
